Fantasy
by chairbuck12
Summary: "She would lean in towards him then, kissing him softly, and he would hum quietly his approval as he pushed himself closer to her, deepening the kiss as he dropped the spatula on the kitchen tile." RATED M FOR A REASON. TYLER/BONNIE. non-spoilerish.


**A/N: *hides in a corner.* This is my first attempted smut. Please be nice! lol.**

**Review? :)**

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly; flits of the morning sunlight shinning in from her partially opened windows, the brightness on her skin giving it a coppery glow. She takes a deep breath, smelling the delicious aroma of frying foods downstairs, and stretches, her knees popping gratefully at the twisting of her body. She yawns quietly, wrapping the sheets around her, before getting off the bed, her feet making silent whispers on the carpet as she walks downstairs.

The smells get more intense as she gets nearer to the kitchen, and she breathes in the scent of eggs and bacon, a smile flittering across her features as she notices the man in front of her cooking.

His dark hair is in upheaval, spikes of inky black that go every which way. His back is turned to her, and she can already imagine his dark gaze upon her, those brown eyes like chocolate raking over her body as a smirk would no doubt flit across his features. He'd walk steadily towards her, the spatula in his hand long forgotten and she would back away from him, her back hitting the wall with a dull thud. He would get closer still, his eyes darkening appreciatively at her body through the thin sheet, his hand coming up to push a strand of silky hair out her face. She would lean in towards him then, kissing him softly, and he would hum quietly his approval as he pushed himself closer to her, deepening the kiss as he dropped the spatula on the kitchen tile. His tongue would tentatively touch hers, and she would whimper softly, pressing herself closer to him, the sheet covering her nakedness long forgotten as she wound her hands through his silky hair. He'd growl then as he felt the sheets pool around his feet, leaning back to give her a glance of approval that would leave her blushing a faint rose color. He'd lean in, one hand cupping her breast, and she'd whimper again, her hands moving from his hair, past his chest, down to his stomach, touching the skin down their hesitantly before pulling on his t-shirt. He would pull his hand away from her breast, helping her take of his t-shirt, and then would just as quickly bring his hand back up to her breast, tweaking the nipple experimentally, his head moving downwards to take the hardened nipple in his mouth. She would moan then, her hands travelling the expansion of his back and chest, her hips experimentally rocking against his as she brought her hands back up to tangle in his hair. He'd kiss her then, a deep passionate kiss that left her breathless, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth, before he rocked his hips against her, making her moan his name in a breathy sigh. Jeans still on he would rub against her wetness, his mouth closing over her other nipple, his tongue lightly flicking against the hardened peak as she moaned his name in a breathy whimper. She would rock against him, their tempo increasing, and would kiss a fiery trail from his jaw to pulse point, her mouth closing over the skin and sucking. He'd moan then, increasing their tempo even more, until she could feel a tightening in the pit of her stomach, becoming a fiery furnace, and exploding in a burst of fireworks. He'd follow her several seconds later, breathing her name in whispery moans, and she'd smile, kissing his cheek and pulling away from him to go get breakfast….

"Bonnie?" a voice says, snapping her out of her fantasy. She looks up and is greeted with a small smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Tyler," she says happily, leaning in to kiss him softly. The kiss becomes passionate, Tyler's tongue asking for passage between her lips, and she pulls back, her face flushing with embarrassment as she steps away from him.

"Too soon?" he asks as he grabs the spatula lying on the kitchen counter, going over to the stove to flip the eggs. He turns around and gives her a wink a few seconds later, and she laughs.

"Yes," she says truthfully, going over to want him cook, her face showing only interest as he put strips of bacon on to a pan and adds a pinch of parsley to the almost done eggs.

"I didn't know you could cook," she says changing the subject, her hands picking on the threads of her jeans as Tyler pours the eggs and bacon (and other assorted back goods) on to two separate plates.

Tyler nods, setting the plates on the counter, his hands brushing against hers as they both sit on one of the stools. "I had to. We never really had maids to depend on, and my mom sure as hell wasn't going to cook for me," he says, eating a piece of bacon before sipping on orange juice already prepared for the two.

"I hope you're mom is okay with me staying over here until you fully change," she says conversationally as she starts to eat her own food. Tyler shrugs.

"She doesn't care," he replies

"And about last night….." Bonnie says, trailing off. Tyler chokes.

"We don't have to mention it."

"You were naked Tyler!"

"Please don't remind me!" Tyler pleads, his food long forgotten as he grabs her hands in his own. "It was embarrassing enough transitioning in front of _all your friends_, but transitioning back and being naked…." Tyler trails off.

"Let's just say Elena's expression is going to give me nightmares for weeks,"

"She wasn't that surprised," Bonnie says laughing quietly.

"She almost cried!"

"She's just over-emotional. Blame the Salvatore brothers."

Tyler grimaces. "The older one needs the shit beaten out of him….what's his name?"

"Damon."

Tyler nods once, and digs back into his food, their conversation light but interesting as they finish their breakfast.

"I should go," Bonnie says an hour later, her hands twisting on the bottom of her t-shirt as she looks at Tyler. He leans in and gives her a small kiss.

"We can take it slow if you want," he whispers into her ear as she pulls away from him. She nods once, and walks out the door, Tyler watching her go with an unreadable expression on his face.

She may have not known it yet, but Tyler Lockwood was embedded in her soul, heart, and in her fantasies.


End file.
